DBSK: Try My Love
by BaeLee
Summary: A mysterious act of fate causes Kim JaeJoong to meet his soul mate. JaeHo/YooSu Yaoi & Shounen ia Themes
1. House of Games

**Genre:** Dong Bang Shin Ki, Yaoi & Shounen ia Themes

**Ratings:** [M]--err... Sort of ^__^

**Status:** In-Progress

**Pairings:** JaeHo/YooSu

**Word Count:** 1,994

**Warning:** Strong Language, Sexual Themes,

* * *

**Chapter 1.** _House Of Games_

Maybe it was an act of fate that led him out the door that night. He didn't know why he had gotten so angry, nor did he understand why he seemed to have no control over his own two feet. Still, he carried on like a shadow to the world; Strolling the streets like a soulless wraith.

It had just been a game, a silly children's game that caused him to lose his temper. Why did ChangMin have to be such a cheat? Sure it was only shoots and ladders… but why was it that he could never get a single ladder! Always shoots, shoots, shoots!! Next time he would pick the game… one with a one-story floor plane design…so ChangMin could take the ladder and shove it up his…

Still, this fresh autumn air did him good. Halloween was just a week away. Each house sporting it's own holiday style. Some draped in cobwebs, others surrounded by a makeshift cemetery display… and then there were the houses that were so out of the loop and had already begun preparing for Christmas. 's house at the end of the block still had its Santa display on the roof from last year. Despite all of the holiday spirit around him, JaeJoong couldn't help but feel lousy, and to top it off it began to rain.

"If I get another shoot…I'll break his fucking neck!" JaeJoong scowled digging his fists farther into his worn blue jeans.

He dragged himself down the sidewalk, each step getting heavier than the last. He was so drenched that if his hands hadn't been firmly around his belt, his pants would have fallen off of his narrow hips a long time ago. He contemplated turning around but he couldn't head back this soon, he hadn't properly vented yet. So on he went… feeling the moose from his hair drip down his rosy cheeks, his eyes become puffy and the strong sense to sneeze tickling at his brain.

Why had he stormed out… it was his house after all. This whole situation was becoming more ridiculous by the second. ChangMin cheats…and now he's the one who's going to have a cold for a week! Common sense would have told him to grab a jacket if he were going to throw a hissy fit in late October weather! But that wasn't important now. Shelter was his new objective… but where to go. Not home, not while ChangMin was still awake…it would ruin his whole rebellious tantrum act!

Nearly jumping out of his skin as thunder shook the night sky, he began to walk at a faster pace… one foot darting out in front of the other until he found himself running. He had not realized that he was this afraid of thunderstorms; of coarse he'd never been caught out in the open by one before, so this was all new to him. After a while he didn't know where he was or in which direction he was even going. The rain turned to hail as he made his way down a fairly familiar street. He was almost certain that a couple of close friends had a cottage around here somewhere, and he smiled with relief knowing that they'd let him crash there for the night.

A snag on his shoelace and his face hitting the concrete brought him back down to earth as he remembered that those close friends of his just happened to be back at his house… playing board games with Min the game cheat! They had probably moved on to another game by this point… possibly candy land or operation. Just thinking about it made his heart race all over again. He hated to lose; he hated it more than anything in the world. And just as he were about to scream out some more obscenities, a warm voice sounded from somewhere above his head.

"Are you alright?"

He knew that voice. Though he hadn't heard it very often… it seemed fairly familiar.

"I'm uh…" He grunted while picking himself up off the wet sidewalk. "I'm fine."  
"What are you doing out here? It's raining you know!"  
"I hadn't noticed!" JaeJoong shot back.

He was known for his snide remarks and his Casanova sort of attitude. All the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him…in some cases even some guys wanted him. He was what you would call the cats meow…and he flaunted it whenever he got the chance.

Jae wiped himself off before looking into the boy's eyes. He had only seen him a few times at school. He was new, just moved here a few weeks back. He didn't really have any friends, though he seemed friendly enough. Still, Jae hadn't ever said more than five words to the boy… and standing in front of him with a cold brewing made him feel slightly bad about it.

"What are you doing outside?" JaeJoong asked between convulsions. He was visibly frozen by this point; his shivering was so loud it could wake the dead if given the chance.  
The dark haired boy smiled taking a hold of JaeJoong's soggy hand.

"Come inside."  
"INSIDE!! Like inside your house?" Jae coughed. He barely knew this stranger, and the last thing he wanted to do was go wondering off where no one could see him.  
"You're soaking wet, and running around the neighborhood like a chicken with its head cut off!"  
"I'll choose to ignore that last comment!"  
"So come inside and I'll warm you up."

JaeJoong cocked an eyebrow at that last remark, he wasn't exactly sure if he liked the way that sounded. On the other hand, he was freezing… and he was really beginning to hate the chaffing sensation his wet jeans were causing. The boy tugged at his hand once more and he countered back.

"I don't even know you!"  
"What?" The boy cackled. " Are you afraid I'm going to eat you?"  
"Are you?"  
"If I were going to eat you, Kim JaeJoong… I'd do it out here. My mom hates a dirty house. And with you…" He licked his lips. " I'd be sure to make a mess!"

The latter deeply disturbed him, and yet he found himself being dragged into the house anyway. It was much less fancy than he expected. Just about as bland and horribly wallpapered as the house he and ChangMin lived in. He had just managed to kick off his shoes before being pulled up the stairs. He glanced at passing picture frames hanging from the walls as they ascended to the second story. It was a fairly simple layout, three doors to the right, two doors to the left and one door straight ahead. The dark haired boy continued to hold tight to his hand, leading him right, to the very last room. Inside he was amazed to find that it was completely different from the rest of the house. The walls were actually one whole color, suppose from the hideous floral print he noticed in the hallway. There were two sets of doors inside the room. One to the left, which was left a jar leaving room enough to make out that it was a bathroom. The other on the opposite wall, a closet perhaps. A large bed, dressed in a deep green bedspread sat to the right of the room, pressed up against an equally large window. There was a computer desk, complete with a laptop and printer, and a whole wall of Books to the right of it. The only thing left was the dresser, which JaeJoong noticed right away, stubbing his toe on the edge when first entering the room.

The boy let go of his hand leaning by to close his door. He smiled before patting Jae on the arm.

"We need to get you out of these clothes."

JaeJoong gasped feeling his heart begin to patter a litter quicker.

"Wa-what?" he stuttered, not taking his eyes away from the grinning boy.  
"You must be freezing… I'll get you something dry to wear."

Before Jae had the chance to object or say anything for that matter, he found a pair of plaid pajama bottoms being shoved into his hands.

"Here." The dark haired boy said, leading him toward the door on the left. "Go in here and get changed. You can leave your clothes in the tub. I'll dry them later."

JaeJoong didn't feel comfortable about being nearly naked in a strange boys house, but yet he complied, emerging from the bathroom only a few minutes later with his hair still dripping wet and the loose pants hanging low against his narrow hips. It was then he noticed that the strange boy hadn't given him a shirt to wear. The boy must have noticed too because his eyes seemed to be glued to the small silver bar in JaeJoong's left nipple.

"You warm now?" The boy got up from his bed clearing his throat.  
"Not entirely." JaeJoong answered, his voice almost as low as a whisper.  
"Do you want me to hold you?"  
"What!!"  
"Nothing." The boy answered quickly before looking away. The shiny metal was captivating, but he knew if he kept staring at it, it would only creep the older boy out… and he didn't want that!

JaeJoong narrowed his eyes at the boy, he wasn't quite sure if he had really heard what he thought he had just heard, or if it was just his iced over imagination playing tricks on him. Nonetheless, he quickly crossed his arms in front of himself before changing the subject.

"I didn't catch your name." He sighed, his Casanova charm beginning to kick in.  
"It's YunHo." The boy answered.

His cheeks were still red from his halfhearted comment earlier and he walked over to Join JaeJoong on the bed.

"Yun-Ho…hmm… I'm still really cold!" he said adding a shiver for emphasis.  
"Are you? Here… well then you take my shirt." The boy offered, pulling at his own clothing.  
"WHAT?"  
"It's already warm… I'll get another one!"  
"You don't have too…"  
"No!" YunHo interjected forcing the cotton fabric into JaeJoong's hands. "It's fine…"

His hand grazed along Jae's bare chest, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. He was mesmerized by the boy's fair skin… and it took everything he had to look away. A sudden moan brought him back to reality as he realized his hand was still on JaeJoong's chest, softly stroking at his hardening nub. He yanked it away quickly, an apology already forming at his lips, and with the look on the older boys face… he needed to think of one fast.

He couldn't help but grin though, knowing the pleasure that he had just caused him. This was their first actual meeting and he had already crossed that line.

"Sorry…" YunHo whispered staring down toward the floor.  
"It's alright." JaeJoong answered tossing the shirt over his head. The clothes were a little loose and he looked rather funny in them.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Did what hurt?" Jae asked, inching himself farther up the bed, so that to rest himself on the pillows.  
"Your… piercing!" YunHo answered, as he too began to make his way up toward the window.

JaeJoong smiled, giggling to himself before patting the boy's shoulder. He seemed so innocent… and child-like, but yet, he was the one taking care of him…

"…It hurt." He finally answered.

YunHo grinned, He wanted so badly to reach out and grab a hold of it once more… Something about Jae made his heart race; it had since the first time he laid eyes on him. He loved Jae's sly smile, the way he always looked like he had something to hide. Maybe it was the whole cliché mysterious allure thing that appealed to him so much. One thing was certain, JaeJoong was in his house now… and he was going to have his fun**!**

* * *

**A/N:** This fanfiction was written in the Fall of 2006, and was one of the very first DBSK fanworks I ever committed to. ^_^ It was an all time favorite and people bug me all of the time to post it again, so here it is.

Comments are surely Appreciated... 3


	2. In too Deep

**Chapter Rating:** [M]--err... Sort of ^__^

**Pairings:** JaeHo/YooSu ...and poor lonely Min

**Word Count:** 1,853

**Warning:** Strong Language, Sexual Themes... Yaoi!!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**_ In too deep_

"Something's wrong." ChangMin sighed while closing the front door. It had been nearly three hours since JaeJoong had stormed out of the house.

The rain outside continued to pound down almost mercilessly over Chungwha Street; it was like living fully dressed in a pond. The power had gone out over an hour ago and Chunnie and Su were still in the living room playing games with the tiny glow of an oil lamp to light their way. The sudden beams of lighting flooding the house only added to YooChun's evil demeanor as he sat hunched over the coffee table in the living room chuckling to himself.

"Damn right something's wrong, you suck at operation ChangMin!" YooChun laughed, proceeding to pull the funny looking butterfly shape out of the little plastic man on the counter. "Mr. Spleen I presume!!"  
"I thought we were playing Yahtzee!" JunSu yawned rolling a pair of dice around in his palm.  
"No…"  
"Than why do I have these dice?"  
"I don't know!!!"

ChangMin sighed making his way back toward the couch. They had been playing games for hours now, and he had won most of them…but it just wasn't the same with out Jae there to whine and cry about it. He could never stay mad at his hyung, even though his hyung always seemed to be mad at him. It was after all Jae who had rescued him from his damned fate. They had met one night while JaeJoong was cleaning up the film room of an old movie theater he had been working at. ChangMin was 14 and homeless and sleeping in a box of packing peanuts. Jae pitied him, took him home, and they've been living together ever since. Nobody knew that side of the story though, and they preferred to keep it that way. So when people asked questions, JaeJoong would just say that ChangMin was his illegitimate love child, which in turn doesn't sound quite believable considering that Min's only a few years younger than he is. Still, this was their crazy life… and it worked for them.

* * *

YunHo sat on his swivel chair, holding a torn and tattered old book in his hands as he continued to watch the boy on the bed. He was sprawled out, half twisted in the covers, smiling playfully as his head dangled preciously over the edge of the mattress.

"And that's how I got the nickname sparky Mc Lemon bottoms!" JaeJoong panted, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

Light danced across the room as the lone candle on the dresser began to burn itself out. YunHo smiled, placing the book back into its rightful place on the bookshelf, noticing that it would soon be time for them to get to bed. He rose to his feet, taking a few steps in Jae's direction before stopping to eye the worn out teenager. Just looking at the blonde headed beauty sent chills up his spine, and a twitch in his pants. He couldn't believe it… Kim JaeJoong, the God of PS 143 was laying in his bed… he needed to pinch himself.

"Ahhh." JaeJoong sighed, rolling over onto his stomach. " I think I should be heading home soon."  
"…Home?" YunHo gasped.

He never figured that JaeJoong would want to go home tonight, and he was mentally kicking himself in the face for not thinking of it earlier. No…he couldn't let him go! Not when he was this close to spending the night with him. YunHo sighed taking a seat on the bed next to the older boy. He could feel Jae's warm breath on his forearm, and he tried desperately to fight off the urge to jump him right then and there. Still, as hard as he tried to hide his arousal… a moan managed to escape his lips all the same.

Quickly trying to disguise it as a cough he reclined back onto the bed. He figured if he couldn't see JaeJoong then he would be able to control his emotions. Unfortunately for him, he was now only inches away from the older boy's leering manhood. YunHo swallowed hard as his mind began to flood with perverted images. JaeJoong wasn't wearing any underwear… he had neglected to give him a dry pair. Did he plan it that way… how easy would it be to just slip a hand inside those loose pj's and show JaeJoong how he rolls?

"Are you sure you wanna go home?" YunHo coughed, shaking his mind free of all of the impure thoughts he was having.  
"Why?" JaeJoong chuckled re adjusting the blanket underneath his chin. "Did you want me to sleep over?"

YunHo grinned, feeling his jeans begin to tighten around his waist. He wanted to scream out …"Yess! Yes JaeJoong, I want to sleep with you… and not just in the straightforward sense of the word either!! I want to hold you and nibble you, and lick you…and...and…"

Shaking his dirty mind free of those images as well, he sat back up, re adjusting himself to face JaeJoong's horizontal back. This wasn't good for him either. His eyes fixated on the creamy skin peaking out from beneath the cotton shirt. Lifting up with every breath and then settling back down again and again. This tremendous lust he was feeling was almost too much for him to bear.

"I…" He croaked placing a hand over his rising jeans. "I think you should stay."  
"Oh yeah, you like my company that much?"  
"Well that…" YunHo squeaked shoving his hand further down onto his own crotch. "…And it's still storming pretty bad outside."  
"Hmm." Jae grunted lifting himself into a sit beside YunHo. "And where would I sleep?"  
"Well… my beds pretty big!"  
"You want me to sleep with you! You really are some sort of pervert aren't you!!"  
"I-I-I'm no pervert!" YunHo stuttered, eyes falling wide on JaeJoong's face. "There's just no other place… unless you want to sleep on the floor."  
"Why don't you sleep on the floor!" JaeJoong pouted shoving YunHo's shoulder.  
"I don't want to sleep on the floor! I like my bed!"  
"Well… I like your bed too!" He said falling back into the covers once more.

YunHo stared as JaeJoong began to make himself comfortable. Did this mean he was staying. It sure looked that way. He soon found his eyes traveling down JaeJoong's face, his neck, onto his chest, than sliding their way down his abs, pausing at his navel as he realized he was undressing the boy with his mind.

Jae looked up from beneath fluffy covers, his eyes focusing in on YunHo's expression. He looked like he was in some sort of pain, and feeling the need to comfort him; he laid his hand on the younger boys back.

"Are you okay?" Jae asked tipping his head to the side.

YunHo gasped feeling Jae's soft hand massage the hollow of his back. He couldn't take it anymore… the growth within his pants was growing so fast that he couldn't ignore it any longer; if he didn't release soon he was going to explode.

"I'm fine… I just, … bathroom!" He squeaked before jumping up from the bed.

JaeJoong shrugged as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"I told you something didn't look right with them burrito's you tried to feed me earlier!"

* * *

The wind whipped past the window, storm clouds illuminating the night sky as JaeJoong made himself comfy in the stranger's bed. He had only been lying there for a little while before he began to hear unsettling noises. Shallow moans that seemed almost non-existent, were coming from somewhere in the house. Far enough away to make him think that he were losing his mind but close enough to let him know that he wasn't! He melted down further into the covers, wondering how YunHo was doing in there without any lighting. He himself was getting a little creeped out now that the candle had completely died down.

A sudden bang from outside rattled his heart so badly that he found himself screaming out for YunHo. A few moments later the bathroom door jerked open and the younger boy came running out, pulling up his pants in the process.

"What? What is it?" He asked, wiping away the sweat droplets that had accumulated on his forehead.

JaeJoong was balled up beneath the blankets, visibly shaking. YunHo grinned, climbing up onto the bed. He straddled the bulging mound before pulling down the covers. Jae stared back at him pouting out his lower lip.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"  
"You tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Jae scolded, attempting to turn away.  
"Hmm, it looks like I have the advantage here…" YunHo beamed. "What shall I do with you?"

JaeJoong's eyes widened as his mind began to play with those words. What did he mean…DO with you. What was there to be done?

YunHo noticed how nervous he had gotten him, and so with a laugh, he un-mounted the boy and crawled underneath the covers with him.

"Well, goodnight!" He yawned, settling his head into the feather pillow beneath him.  
"We're really sleeping in the same bed?"  
"What, are you afraid I'm gonna try and touch you?"

_:: Of coarse he wants to touch you JaeJoong, run for you life!!::_

Jae chuckled nervously. He didn't know what to think. Should he accept the strange boy's hospitality, or should he run for the hills screaming his little platinum head off. A thunderclap sounding off outside, quickly decided his choice, as he accepted his fate and nestled himself into the warm unknown around him. As strange as it was, Jae really didn't mind being so close to someone tonight. If he were home, he and ChangMin would probably be snuggled on the couch, sippin hot chocolate…. And watching Yoo and Su do it on the living room floor… but this… this was much better!!!

"JaeJoong…." YunHo yawned, laying his head against the older boys chest.  
"Ye-yeah?" Jae spazzed, not expecting the sudden intrusion into his personal space.

YunHo sighed, bringing his hand up to rest upon JaeJoong's chest.

"Do… do you sleep on your stomach?" He purred, nuzzling his face into his hyungs neck.

Jae gasped, feeling hot breath along his jaw. He tried to ignore the fact that the younger boy had his legs interlaced with his own. Maybe he was cold… yeah, that's it! He was cold. He cleared his throat trying not to move about too much and replied.

"No…no, I don't think so."  
"Hmm…"

Many moments passed since Yunho had asked that random question, and despite the intrepid pounding outside, JaeJoong was the first to dose off. Light snores filling the room as he lay sleeping curled up next to another.

YunHo grinned, ruffling the golden locks belonging to the kitten beneath him. He exhaled deeply, bringing his tender lips to the boy's forehead.

"… Can I then? Can I?" He sighed before planting a kiss on the sleeping boy.

This was their night, and not a soul in the world could change that!

* * *

**A/N:** Tah Dah... Yes it's Yaoi and from here on out it gets VERY descriptive.... If you don't like that, Well too damn bad. Deal with it! XDD

Can't stop the JaeHo love! No Way!


	3. You can be the charm on my homo bracelet

**Chapter Rating:** [MA]

**Pairings:** JaeHo/YooSu

**Word Count:** 1,771

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Strong Sexual Themes --Ye've been warned!!

* * *

**Chapter 3:.** Y_ou can be the charm on my homo bracelet!!_

Jae awoke some time during the night, startled by his surroundings. He had almost forgotten where he was. Things tended to look different when he was on his back. The blinking clock light on the nightstand let him know that the electricity had come back on sometime while he was sleeping. He wished he knew what time it was. ChangMin had to be worried out of his mind… heck; he probably had a search party already gathered!

Faint snores drew his attention as he noticed YunHo curled up along side him. Better along side then on top of him like he had been earlier in the evening. JaeJoong smiled, stretching his arms up over his head. He gazed at the grinning lips beside him, wondering what the boy was dreaming about; with any luck, it was something much unlike his own. For it was his crazy whacked out dream that had woken him up in the first place.

'Crazy tortilla chips riding ladders down shoots…. All aiming right at his nuts!!!'

"Freaking Shoots!!!!" He sneezed, shaking the bed with him.  
"Freaking ChangMin!!!" He sneezed once more. "God Damnnit… now I need a tissue!!"

He scowled trying to toss the covers off of himself with out waking the other boy. It was when he began to move, that he stumbled onto a whole new problem unto its self!

"What the…" he gasped, feeling fingers tighten beneath his clothing.

His breath completely ceased as his eyes frantically traveled down his body. It was hard to see anything in this utter darkness, but he didn't have to see it to know… YunHo was touching him!

"Oh god…. Oh god!!!" JaeJoong panicked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

He tried to move away once more, only to find YunHo's hand clutching onto his dick even rougher than before. Jae was heaving so badly, that the bed had virtually turned into one of those fancy self-vibrating models! He reached into his pants trying to drag the sleeping boys digits out of there, only to end up with a tugging contest instead.

"Ahhh." Jae sniffled letting go of the boy's hands. "This isn't happening to me!!"  
"Get off of me you pervert!" Jae continued to cry, hating the fact that he was now semi hard.

YunHo rolled toward the sobbing boy, causing him to moan as the feeling on his cock only intensified.

"Oh god…. Am I being raped?" JaeJoong gasped, digging his girly nails into the mattress beneath him.

* * *

"I'm telling you!" JaeJoong shouted pointing a finger in the obnoxious boy's face. "I was raped… and I'm very torn up about it!"

JunSu covered his mouth, trying to conceal his laughter. He had just joined them at the table with his lunch, and had missed half of Jae's graphic tale… by the looks on everyone else's faces, he wished he hadn't.

"So…" YooChun coughed, raising an eyebrow. " This rapist you speak of… do we know him?"  
"I already told you who he was!" JaeJoong cried out, growing more impatient by the second.  
"Hmm… must have been while I was checkin' out Junie's ghetto booty on the lunch line!"  
"You should have never gone in the house to begin with!" ChangMin scolded, glaring at his hyung through narrowed eyes while the other two began to fondle each other at the end of the table.  
"Well… I realize that now!!!"  
"I'm serious JaeJoong!! Something worse could have happened to you!"  
"I know that ChangMin!"  
"No… I don't think you do know that!! It was STUPID!!! And you could have been killed!"  
"Don't be yelling at me ChangMin…. I think I've been through enough already today!!"  
"Yeah…… yeahhh….."Min growled getting to his feet. "I'll see you at home!"

JaeJoong stared after the fuming boy as he stormed off across the lunchroom, shooing away the extra onlookers they had attracted.

"He's just worried about you… stayed up all night waiting for you to come home!" JunSu spoke up; moving from his spot on his boyfriends lap, back onto the bench.  
"I know…." Jae sighed swirling his finger around his plate, later bringing it to his lips to gently suckle off the sweet taste.  
"I can see why he wanted you though… you can do amazing things with your mouth!" YooChun cooed, winking in the blonde's direction.  
"…Not helping!" Jae warned.  
"One thing baffles me though… how did you get away?"

JaeJoong cringed, not wanting to remember this morning's incident. How had he gotten away? Not even he remembered that part. Everything up until that point had felt like it was happening in slow motion…and then BOOM… he was running down the road…no shoes… no socks… the shirt had even disappeared…and the pants were trying their best to leave him as well. Maybe he was sicker than he thought… this all seemed like one wicked nightmare. Still, he didn't bother to answer Micky's question and continued to play with the rest of his food, which might have been a mistake in itself.

"I hate to see you like this!" JunSu whined… "That's the please fuck me, I'm so sad face…!"  
"No it's not!" YooChun argued, slapping his beloved in the arm. " That's his, oh god… I hope they don't realize I'm Gay face!"  
"I'M NOT GAY!" JaeJoong shouted, alerting half of the cafeteria.

The two troublesome lovers burst out into a fit of giggles, trying to shush their overzealous hyung.

"I'm not gay!" JaeJoong repeated in a hushed tone.  
"Are you sure… because, you know…. You can tell us, I mean ::cough:: We'll understand!"  
"You guys are so stupid… sometimes I think you keep your brain's between your legs!!"  
"Yeah." Chunnie smiled wrapping his arm around JunSu's shoulder as he unwrapped his ice cream cone. "But I bet you would love to blow our minds!!"  
"Gross!" Jae gagged trying his best to ignore their horny adolescent ramblings.  
"Mmm…Joongie!" JunSu moaned. "I want to suck you... lick you... wanna move my tongue all over you...wanna feel you in my mouth..."

Jae gasped not wanting to hear any more… his so called friends were really taking this too far, considering his most recent traumatizing experience and all.

"Yup." JunSu finished. " That's how you eat an ice cream!"  
"What!" JaeJoong shouted, clenching his large hands into fists.  
"Stop it Xiah!" Micky warned. "Don't make the gay man mad!"  
"I'm not gay!" JaeJoong persisted.  
"DENILE…. Is not just a river in Egypt my friend!!" YooChun shouted alarming a group of freshmen walking past.  
"I could get any chick in here…if I wanted to…"  
"Oh yeah?" JunSu retorted, swirling the vanilla dairy product against his puckered lips. "Go ahead…. Go get one… right now!!"  
"Now?" Jae asked.

He hadn't meant now…. Right this very moment… things like this take cunning…and debonair …and a really good styling gel… all of which he had, His heart just wasn't in it today. But, he had to protect his reputation… his straight… slightly flamboyant reputation!!

"Unless of coarse, you just wanna admit you're gay and save yourself the trouble!" YooChun suggested.  
"Humph!" JaeJoong Huffed getting up from the table.

He scanned the large room for a couple of moments, before laying sight on a white haired beauty sitting all by herself near the east window.

"…Watch this!" He sneered, his pretty lips curling into a smirk as he turned and trotted off down the row.

Jae wiped his shirt down and cleared his throat before taking his final steps toward his target.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting all by yourself!" He asked smiling at the brown-eyed student.

She hid her smile, obviously caught off guard by his boyish charm, and motioned for him to take a seat.

Jae smirked back at the two fools gawking at him from across the room, wanting to completely relish in this moment for as long as possible and then finally taking a seat next to the pretty young girl.

"So… do you come here often?"

She giggled and nodded in response.

'Dur…. what a stupid question… of coarse she comes here often…. She goes to school here…MORON'

"Awe." He cooed grabbing a hold of her chin. " What a pretty smile! I think… yup… defiantly, the best smile I have ever seen!!"

She blushed, squeezing her eyes shut as she slid her fingers along JaeJoong's hand.

He was so lost in the moment, not quite so much this moment with this random girl… just the fact that he was proving that he could pick up any chick, at any time…. And most of all… he was not Ga---

…Apparently so lost in the moment he hadn't heard the two boys approach.

"Um… Joongie…" YooChun interrupted, tapping the blonde boy on the shoulder.  
"Can't you see I'm talking to someone right now!" He spoke…his voice softer than they had heard in a long time.  
"Yeah… but we specified…. We decided you would pick up a GIRL!!"  
"Don't be so rude!!" JaeJoong yelled. " Are you trying to insult her!"

JunSu broke down on the floor laughing… at least it almost appeared that he was laughing… the tears were streaming too quickly down his cheeks to really be sure!

"JaeJoong!" YooChun squealed choking down his amusement.  
"Go away Micky…I'm having a conversation…"  
"Fine…But…your not helping your cause any!"

He lifted his weakened boyfriend off the floor and waved at the two bottle blondes making googly eyes at one another.

"JaeJoong………………………….HeeChul, I hope you have a very nice conversation!"

"HeeChul." JaeJoong sighed. "Hmm… that kinda sounds like a boys' naaa----- OMG!!!"

JaeJoong stood up and walked quickly back to his table, burying his face in his hands before YooChun and JunSu had the chance to laugh at him and question his sexuality some more.

"It's okay Joongie… we wont hold that one against you, anyone could easily mistake Kim HeeChul for a girl!" YooChun offered up some sympathy while taking a seat back down at their table.

JunSu sat right beside him, still clutching onto that unfinished ice cream cone, one, which was dripping down his chin as he sucked.

"Ohh…baby." YooChun cooed, reaching out for his boyfriends face. " Let me get that for you."

JaeJoong was used to them lapping at each others body parts, and usually the sight nauseated him, but this…. This was better then them focusing on his gay dilemma for one moment. And just as he was about to bash his face repeatedly into the Jade tabletop, a page came over the intercom, requesting his presence at the principal's office.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter at 4 in the morning after being awake for nearly 48 hours. It explains so much.

Thanks for reading!!

Comments are surely appreciated.

^____^

_P.S. To see the chapter pics to this story,_

_ you can view my TML folder on my deviant art page _

_set as my homepage on my profile here. _


	4. My Flamboyant Innuendo

**Chapter Rating:** [M]--err... Sort of ^__^

**Pairings:** JaeHo/YooSu ...and poor lonely Min

**Word Count:** 2,646

**Warning:** Strong Language, Sexual Themes... Yaoi!!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**_ My flamboyant innuendo_

JaeJoong strolled along the 'more or less' empty hallways, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. The last time he was called down to the principal's office, was when he and YooChun decided to have a dance fight in the middle of professor Pleakly's World science class, inevitably costing the school over $8,000 in damages. No, but they hadn't had a dance battle in ages… so that couldn't be it.

Oh… maybe, she was going to give him an award… yes, for being the 100th dumbass to hit on HeeChul in the last hour… OoOoo!! Ding, ding, ding… and behind door numba one… a brightly rainbowed faggy bumper sticker for his imaginary car.

_{They're always after me Lucky… Farms??}_ WTH!!

Jae had spaced out most of the way to the office, and before he knew it he was staring down the giant mahogany door with the label – Principal Shin- plastered across the front of it. He hated being there, more so because he was so clueless as to why. Just staring at the bold print sent chills up his spine… He recalled numerous occasions where he had passed by this office… hearing threats and punishments being shouted into the air. The Principal's voice so wrought with power, that it scared even the most troublesome students into submission.

He stood there for a few moments; sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead. He looked about, almost expecting something to lurch out at him as his trembling hand inched closer and closer toward the gleaming doorknob. Neither of the two secretaries' were at their desks, and he found it peculiar since this was the busiest time of the day.

"Holy crap!" He screamed, jumping as a phone went off to the right of him.

His breathing became shakier as he reached for the door once more, suddenly feeling hot breath at the nape of his neck.

"JaeJoong?"

His heart began to race as thick fingers slid their way onto his shoulder. He cringed recognizing the voice instantly. It was the same voice that had comforted him for those brief moments he was afraid, and the same voice that made his stomach flip when all he could hear were those soft whispers searing his skin with words he couldn't understand. For a moment everything around him disappeared, leaving only his racing heart and the steady breathing behind him to stand awkwardly in the hall together. He didn't want to turn around… he didn't want to face this, and with the door opening in front of him…he was relieved that he wouldn't have to.

Principal Shin stood there ushering the boy inside with a smile, and without even looking back he walked straight in. The room was just how he remembered it, and for now, it was his sanctuary. Jae breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him. The walls were a deep red and almost everything in the dimly lit room was lined with gold. The short woman smiled radiantly, grabbing a hold of the dazed boys arm and pulling him to a chair on the opposite side on the room. It was then he remembered that he still didn't know why he was there in the first place.

She took a seat across from him, most of her body hidden beneath the large oak desk in front of her. Smiling, she held out her hand, offering the boy a pick of candies in a jar next to her gold encrusted nameplate. Jae didn't know what to do, was she trying to play a cruel joke on him… would a crazy chimpanzee burst out of a drawer and try and pull his arm off for even attempting to take a sweet. Jae trembled just thinking about it, this woman was not known for being NICE, and he couldn't help but wonder why this grin on her face refused to go away.

"No thank you." He sighed, staring down into his quivering hands.

She nodded continuing to smile at him.

"…. A—am I in some sort of trouble?" He asked after a few moments of silence.  
"No…no! You're in no trouble; I just called you down here to talk."

Talk? What was there to talk about? Jae barley liked to TALK to anyone, and he wasn't about to have a little therapy session with crazy Dr. Shin over there… the woman looked like she was in need of some serious psychiatric help herself. Before JaeJoong had the chance to ask what about, Principal Shin stood up and circled around the desk.

"You know JaeJoong…" She sighed, moving behind him, laying her pruned hands on his broad shoulders. "A sense of curiosity is natures original school of education."  
"Huh?" He uttered, not sure he understood what she was trying to get at.  
"I must say, I've noticed a change in your behavior lately!" She continued.  
"You have!?"  
"Sure! And I just want you to know that what you're feeling is perfectly natural!!"  
"What!?" He spat, now he really didn't know what she was talking about!

The more she talked, the more confused he got. Her innuendo advice was causing his brain to fog over and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"So…" she paused, popping a mint from that infamous jar into her mouth. " Have I got it right?"  
"Err…. yeah… yes! You have me all figured out I guess!"

JaeJoong groaned on the inside… he didn't understand a word of what the crazy old bird had just said, he wasn't even sure they were speaking the same language. Still, she laughed and carried on.

"I knew it! It's so obvious… the way you stare longingly at each other… but are too afraid to make a move… Ah…" she sighed, bringing her hands together in front of her. " Young love!"  
"Excuse me!?" JaeJoong asked, choking on the air around him.

What was so obvious? He didn't see it… maybe she saw things as being so obvious because her glasses were so thick… Jae really didn't know what the heck she was talking about… and he just wanted to leave already!

"Oh you know…." She cooed tapping at his quivering leg. "He's what's got you so fired up today… I can feel it!"

Was she talking about Yun--- no… she wouldn't know anything about that! They DO NOT stare longingly at each other!! … Do they? No… no of coarse not. This was crazy… this woman was crazy and she didn't have a clue what she was talking about! Jae swallowed, once again trying to block this morning's incident from his mind. The very idea of feeling anything toward the strange boy that had fondled his 'teletubies' this morning was preposterous! He DID NOT like YunHo… no… it couldn't happen! No….no……

At this point, he was willing to do anything to get away from this awkwardness, so he thought up a lie.

"I have crabs…" he shouted suddenly.  
"What?!!!"  
"I mean…. I need to get to class… yeah, I have a big chest today…. TEST…. today!!"

After some time she finally nodded, and with a grunt, patted the boy's tense back.

"Right, right… this was a very nice conversation we had… don't you think!! We must do it again sometime!"

Jae bowed his head as he got to his feet. Crabs…. WTF!! He was now utterly embarrassed and he prayed that he would never have to experience something like this ever again! …And just has he thought it was all over with, her voice spoke up again.

"So Mr. Kim… I'll be expecting to see you after school!"

He stared at her in confusion, and she grinned bringing her lips to a pout.

"… Detention…"  
"Detention!!!" Jae Joong shouted, leaping across the room. "But why?!"  
"Well Mr. Kim… I can't have my students missing classes now can I!! Not even a sweet boy like you!! Oh, … I can see why that YunHo is so crazy about you!" she explained pinching his cheek. " And… on a side note… that boy's quite the catch!'

She nudged him in the side and attempted to wink her wrinkled eye.

_{CREEPY}_

"I wouldn't let him get away!"

Jae just stood there… he didn't know what to say. Had this whole conversation been about him and YunHo the whole time! He gasped, suddenly feeling as if his stomach had just dropped through the floor. This wasn't happening… he wouldn't have been missing class if she hadn't called him down here in the first place. And now detention…Still, there was no since in arguing with woman… there was no way he could win.

Jae growled stomping for the door, he glanced one last time over his shoulder before turning the knob. The woman was as crazy as the day was long… and someone needed to set her straight… someone other than himself!!

"3 o'clock Mr. Kim!!" She beamed as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

This day was just not getting any better. Not only did he get detention, but he was made to clean out the locker rooms! There's no punishment worse than that… then again… she could have always made him wash her feet… but that's just plain strange… and I'm sure maybe a little bit illegal!!

Jae snarled into the mirror as he scrubbed down the sinks… He just couldn't stop thinking about YunHo. It wasn't like he wanted to think of him, in fact he found himself thinking off all sorts of other things to try and clear his mind, but in the end… it all came back to YunHo anyway!

**FOR EXAMPLE:**

_-I like venison, it comes from deer…. I like deer… I saw a stuffed animal at YunHo's house… it was a deer… YunHo TOUCHED ME!!!_

_- I like to sing… singing makes me happy…. Sometimes I can sing in a really high pitch…. High pitch sounds remind me of that time that YunHo TOUCHED ME!!!_

It was just no use! He was now scarred for life… and…and it was all ChangMin's fault! If he hadn't have been hiding extra ladders in his sleeve then JaeJoong wouldn't have had thrown a tantrum and got caught in the rain. Jae felt good for a little while, blaming it on someone else… but deep down he knew that it was no one else's fault but his own.

He stuck his tongue out at the mirror as if the reflective glass had been mocking him, and went to clean something else.

"I have a big chest!!!" JaeJoong chuckled, pulling the broom from his cart of supplies.

Thinking back on this afternoon, he couldn't help but laugh…. It was utterly ridiculous… something he would have expected to happen to YooChun or JunSu.

"Hahaa! My names princess JaeJang…." He cooed twirling the broom around him as if they were in the midst of a heated dance number. "One, Two… Cha! Cha! Cha!"

Jae continued to laugh, eventually putting the broom to use the way it was originally meant. He rarely got a chance to act like this… everyone always expected him to be the leader… the strong one…Ha! He didn't want that responsibility, but he accepted it anyway. He needed to stay strong… at least for ChangMin's sake; he was the only one the young boy had left. They were both orphans, though JaeJoong's was by choice…. ChangMin literally had no one… and there was no way Jae was gonna leave him with the destructive YooSu duo!

Just thinking of the weird couple made him laugh… They were always so random… the comedy of the group; they always appeared when someone was in need of some cheering up!

JaeJoong chuckled heading for the row of showers. He pulled at curtain by curtain, sweeping quickly and carelessly as his mind lingered on the thought of YooChun embarrassing him in the cafeteria. At times, he could even swear he heard him talking… as if he were standing right next to him. A full-blown conversation between the two freaks was carrying on in his head… and he could do nothing to stop it.

"HUG me baby!"  
"Only if you STAY WITH ME TONIGHT!"  
"…After we walk THROUGH THE FOREST?"  
"Of coarse… it would be MY DESTINY!"  
"Ohhh… I'm HOLDING BACK THE TEARS!!"  
"WHATEVER THEY SAY don't listen girl."  
"I'm not a girl!! Now give me something you MIROTIC prince!"  
"What do you want MY LITTLE PRINCESS?"  
"…Mmm, BALLOONS!!!"  
"You have such a FIGHTING SPIRIT!"

"Get out of my head you crazy queers!!" JaeJoong screamed throwing the broom into the next stall before he had even gotten a change to pull open the curtain.

His yelling must have worked because he heard an "ouch" and then the voices ceased.

"Finally…" he sighed, his lips curling into a smirk as he tore open the next stall.

Jae's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, as his eyes focused in on the two fully unclothed men standing before him.

"…. Oh…. hey JaeJoong….!!"  
"JunSu!!!!" He yelled trying to shield his eyes.  
"Oh… you can look." YooChun cooed, stepping forward. "Junie likes it when people watch!!"  
"GET OUT!!!" JaeJoong screamed.

This moment was defiantly being added to his "THINGS THAT SCARRED ME FOR LIFE" list. The two troublesome boys giggled reaching for their scattered cloths.

"You're no fun hyung!" Su pouted, sliding past the frigid boy.  
"You could have learned some things from us!" YooChun laughed, patting Jae's shoulder. "Specially since HeeChul keeps asking about you!"  
"You guys are terrible!" Jae Joong huffed, cringing on the thought of flirting with that—that Boy?? He couldn't help but grin though, … this day was just becoming too unreal…. It had to be a dream…any moment he would wake up… and he would laugh back on this…. any minute now…. any minute!

"Are you sure you don't want us to continue…. I mean Su's a really good pole dancer… he could dance for you!! … Free of charge!!"

Jae narrowed his eyes at the two fools. He didn't even have to say a word and they knew.

"Okay then." JunSu shrugged. "Your loss."

The couple trotted off down the row, JunSu swaying his hips insanely with each step. This was going to be another image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Skipping that shower (for obvious reasons) he moved along and swept up the rest.

He couldn't wait to go home; maybe he just needed a good sleep. Sure, that's it… he just needed to sleep…in his own house…in his own bed… with his own hands fondling the forbidden places of his own body.

He sneezed, dumping the last of the trash into the bucket on the cart. He really must have been coming down with a cold. No surprise, seeing as how drenched he had been the previous night. He wasn't going to fret though; ChangMinnie would make him some soup and doctor him up! He was always good for motherly stuff like that… He nagged enough… why not just give him a dress and call him Umma. Why?? … Because ChangMin just does not have the figure to pull off a good dress! JaeJoong smiled, picturing little ChangMinnie in a dress… and suddenly he just couldn't wait to get home!!!

"Umma…. Ahhaha!!" He chuckled heading for the door. "Achoo!"

Jae wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. He was so not ready to be sick… not on top of everything else that was going terribly wrong in his life. He sighed parking the cart next to the sinks, leaning over for the light switch that would officially end this detention disaster. He froze just as his tired fingers reached the switch, once again feeling that searing heat at the back of his neck…

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was hilarious to me when I first wrote it, I just couldn't pass up the chance to sneak a few song titles in there. XD Sue me.

Chapter Five is my favorite one of all, I think You'll all enjoy it too, so keep reading!!


	5. Scrabbles of Luff

**Chapter Rating:** [MA]

**Pairings:** JaeHo/YooSu ...and poor lonely Min

**Word Count:** 2,175

**Warning:** Strong Language, Sexual Themes... Yaoi!!

* * *

**Chapter 5. **_Scrabbles of LUFF_

He held his breath as the footsteps inched closer. His heart beating so rapidly that he was sure everyone could hear it. Only… there was no one around to hear it… no one to come and save him from this nightmare. Hunched up beneath the Soccer equipment, all he could do now was wait. Wait for the inevitable…and pray that he could hold out for as long as possible.

Seconds rolled by like hours in his mind as the footsteps came to a stop right in front of him. He tried not to breathe…tried not to make a sound at all, if he could hold out for only a few more moments this would all be over.

Sitting there in his comatose state, he tried to think of something other than this moment. If he could mentally take himself out of this situation maybe he could save himself.

'ChangMinnie Umma!'

Jae smiled, once again picturing little Min in a dress.

'Ladders…Ladders…Ladders!!!'

He gasped, realizing he had just giggled. Had he been heard? Did he foolishly give away his position? He sat there… an imaginary clock ticking away in his head… counting down the moments till his capture….

6…. 5…. 4….

Jae swallowed, his blood beginning to boil beneath his skin. This was it…. He was done for…

3…. 2…. 1….

And then…. Nothing! Absolutely nothing happened…

JaeJoong sighed bringing his hands to his face. He could feel the sweat water falling off of his cheeks as it had many times before this.

"It's a dream! … Just another dream…" Jae groaned, running his quivering hand through his slick hair.

He had been here before… always in this same way… hiding like a coward from a villain that never comes! But then… why was he not waking up? He had always woken up at this part…but now…why was he not waking up?

Jae gasped, feeling hands tighten around his ankles, pulling him from beneath the heap of old cleats and shin guards. He found himself screaming out for help, without even a single syllable escaping his lips. Everything around him seemed to disappear… fade into nothingness…leaving only his captor to make his move.

"YunHo…" Jae moaned, letting his hands be pinned on either side of his face.

He stared into the dark orbs above him, his body shivering with a mixture of fear and anticipation. His dreams had never taken this turn before and he was starting to think that this wasn't a dream at all.

YunHo smiled from above, bringing his face down to hover right above the older boy's.

"I like it when you run…"

Jae cringed, feeling warm breath engulf his senses.

He couldn't give in… NO! He wouldn't give in!

YunHo had taken advantage of him before and he wasn't going to let it happen again! Thoughts of escape and fighting back swam through his mind… and yet, he only continued to lay there.

"Say you want me…"

Jae gasped, feeling kisses along his jaw.

"Tell me this is what you've wanted all along…."  
"YunHo----I…."  
"… Tell me you like it when I touch you…. here!"

Jae moaned as sneaky fingers once again made their way onto his hidden member, forcing him to jerk up in response. A small chuckle filtered through the air as YunHo tightened his grasp, nuzzling his face into the older boys neck.

"You like it…don't you!" He gasped licking at the spot just under Jae's ear. "You don't want me to stop… Do you!?"

Harsh breathing filled the room as his hand began to pump the sensitive flesh, Jae's mind spinning into oblivion… unable to move…or even think straight.  
He didn't know what to do anymore… it was obvious he'd never be able to get away… and even more obvious, was that he didn't really seem to mind.

YunHo released Jae's other wrist, using his free hand to lift the blonde's shirt up over his head, exposing the flawless skin beneath.

"I knew you wanted this…you just want me to strip you naked and have my way with you! Huh? You'd like that wouldn't you!"

Jae groaned digging his fists into the dark hair above him, as he found his nipples suddenly submerged in heat.

"…YunHo!" He panted, feeling so many different sensations threatening to overtake his body.  
"Give into me JaeJoong!" YunHo chuckled swirling his tongue around the tiny silver bar. "You know you want to!"

Jae squeaked as his captor quickened the pace on his member. Did he want to? This whole experience was clouding his judgment, and the cloudier he became… the more he felt like he actually wanted too….

"Say you want it! Tell me you want it JaeJoong!!"

* * *

"…JaeJoong ah, wake up… you're having another nightmare."

Images of the locker room faded away as his senses flooded back to him.  
His captors face falling off into the distance… along with all of that fictitious ecstasy that had been coursing through his body.

It had been a dream; He should have known, he'd had so many over the past few days. Each one plagued by that same dark haired villain always trying to get his hands on his….

And yet… he was just glad it was only a dream and nothing more!

Jae yawned, pulling the blanket close to his chest as his eyes fluttered open. ChangMin was sitting beside him on the couch holding a teaspoon of something he was sure was about to be forced down his throat. He wasn't surprised in the least to find YooChun sitting in front of him, hunched over the center coffee table watching JunSu spell something out on the scrabble board they had been playing on.

"There… Embargo, That's thirty points!" Su smiled pumping his fists up into the air.  
YooChun giggled bringing his hand to his mouth. "Haha… did you know embargo backwards is O grab me!! …It's kind of ironic considering it happens to be the same thing that JaeJoong hyung was screaming out a few minutes ago! "

"What!?" Jae squeaked. His voice was raspy… and his nose had turned into a shiny red beacon from all of the constant tissue use.  
"Oh grab me!!…Yes YunHo… I want it!!" Chunnie mocked drawing a heart in the air with his fingers.  
"WHAT! I did not say that!!!!!!"  
"So… what were you dreaming about?" Su asked spelling out another word on the board even though it was clearly not his turn.  
"Err… I do not dream!! No… I'm too grown up to dream!!" Jae sniffled crossing his arms in front of him, his lips plumping up into a rather adorable pout.  
"Oh yeah…is that so Mr. MY LITTLE PONY pj's!!!" YooChun laughed tugging on the rainbowed cotton peeking out from beneath the clashing army blanket.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be!" Jae sneered shooting the obnoxious boy a dirty look. "Like prison…or something!"  
"No… friends stick together…gotta make sure little Joongie gets better! Right!" Chunnie beamed ruffling the blonde's already messy hair. "You know that old saying… Friends don't let friends dry hump!"  
"That's drive drunk… and I haven't been drinking!"  
"Ahhh… but you have been dry humping…so stop it! It's getting Su all horny and I might just have to fuck him right here on your living room floor!!"  
"Look… I made a poem!!" Su leered rocking giddily from side to side oblivious to Chunnie's most recent statement.

They looked to see a mass of tiny wooden blocks filling up nearly the entire board.  
"Well, what does it say?" Jae asked choking down the cough syrup ChangMin had just forced down his throat.  
"Shhh! No!!" JunSu growled guarding the words from their curious eyes. "It's Miiineee!!!!"  
"Your fever's gone." Min said taking his hand away from the blondes reddening face. "You're going to school tomorrow."  
"ChangMinnie Umma…."Jae whined wiggling into pouty sit beside the younger boy. "I don't wanna!!!"  
"It's Friday… Just go! For my own sanity…please go back to school! …And stop calling me Umma!" ChangMin begged getting up from the couch. "It makes me feel like an underage, over-developed Belgian prostitute!"

YooChun laughed, noticing that ChangMin was still wearing the dress JaeJoong had asked him to put on. It looked like the 60's came back and threw up on him! He must have noticed too, because he rushed off rather quickly clutching onto his backside.

"Well…"YooChun sighed trying to hide his obvious delight. "I guess we should get going now!"  
"Ooo…leaving so soon? But you only just got here! Well if you must, I'll understand!" Jae nodded, trying to come across serious.  
"Well to be honest… the little slumber show you were putting on for us… got me in the mood for some ravishing, so I'm gonna take Su home and…."  
"Okay!" Jae interrupted. "Goodbye!"  
"Haha!" YooChun laughed getting to his feet. "Well…you can imagine!"  
"I'd prefer not to…thanks!" Jae cringed wrapping the camo blanket tighter around himself.

Su smiled getting to his feet, still giddy about his mysterious poem.

"I'll leave this for you!" He beamed, his voice glazed in passion. "Read it when you're ready! …I call it, 'Cow in the road'!"  
"Why?" YooChun laughed looking down at the board.  
"What do you mean why! It couldn't be more clearer! You just don't understand my artistic nature!!" Su huffed heading for the door.  
"Don't you love my girlfriend?" Chunnie smiled, grabbing his coat off the chair.  
"Awe…bout as much as I love you!" Jae called after the strange boy.

He was relived to see them go, though he found their company rather amusing.

YooSu…the friends who don't know when to quit!

Haha…like something you'd find on a bumper sticker in the middle of nowhere!

Jae smiled pushing the blanket off of his overheated body. He hadn't really been cold… he just didn't want all eyes drawn to his girlie pajamas, or his semi excited member.

Jae trembled, feeling a tingling sensation shoot up his spine. Why had he been so easy? Sure it was only a dream, but he didn't even try and fight back. Did he really scream out that he wanted it! No…he didn't want it! Never! … He never wants it!! But then why was he smiling…

Stop smiling you fool!!! You're not gay! No…maybe a little gay…

Jae shook off his grin, realizing how ridiculous he looked, eyes settling on the scrabble board in front of him.

"Cow in the road!" JaeJoong scoffed turning the board to face him.

_JaeJoong saw my dingy__  
__It was a scary thingy__  
__I tried to smile__  
__Like a pedophile__  
__But he just pushed me away__  
__…Too afraid to say he's GAY!!!_

"Charming…" He sighed pushing the blocks into an illiterate mess.

* * *

Jae stood at his locker, re shooshing his hair in the door mirror. He hadn't seen or heard from YunHo or crazy principal Shin all day, both of which he was extremely thankful for. He figured, the less awkward encounters the better.

Jae sighed closing the door, relieved that it was finally last period and there was only one class left. A completely YunHoless class, full of bunt cakes and flambeaus… Home economics!! So…naturally… he wasted no time in getting there before he was unwontedly spotted.

The room was almost completely packed by the time he got there. With four doubled seated rows, mostly comprised of girls. He took a seat at the back of the room, pulling a journal out of his book bag. He was so caught up in his own personal problems that he didn't realize class had started and he didn't notice someone had taken a seat beside him.

* * *

_I had another one of 'those' dreams again. This one was crazier than the others. I hate this! They're screwing with my mind. I have to stay focused. I do not like him… I can't like him! I don't like him… No! I don't._

_But then why am I always thinking of him constantly. Maybe it's… err… and … maybe I… !#^%$^%$# It's no use! I miss his smile, damn him for being so really, really, ridiculously good looking! Slutty JunSu's poem's got my mind all screwed up!_

* * *

"And JaeJoong will be paired with---"  
"What!?" Jae shouted nearly falling out of his chair.  
"Thank you for joining us Mr. Kim, I was beginning to think we lost you!" The portly blonde woman at the front of the room joked, attracting some giggles from a few students.

Jae closed his mouth quickly realizing he had left it agape. Did he just hear the name he thought he did? No, of coarse not. He had to have misheard her. He's not even in this class… no… He's class free of err… This class.

"Whatcha writing?" A voice sounded to the right of him.  
"Oh… it's my journal."  
"Hmm, …who's really, really ridiculously good looking?"  
"Huh?" JaeJoong asked snapping back to reality.

He turned his head to the side and froze as their eyes met, his hand quickly slamming down over the book on the table.

_{Enter suspense music}_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**My Favorite Chapter! Hooray!! Try and get that poem out of your head... I dare you!!

Chapter six is another hilarious one, you'll find yourselves lost amidst a sea of code names and covert ops. Nothing is safe when YooSu are on the job. O_O


End file.
